You don't know me at all
by goddesskristen
Summary: Mallory, a 16 years old whore, who works at a strip club meets Tyler, a 20 years old virgin. She doesn't want to believe what Tyler does to her, but she slowly falls in love with him, which is a big probleme.
1. The first meeting

_**Hello Guys, I hope you'll like my story, I'm not good in writing, but I'll try my best. This FF will be about 'Welcome to the Rileys' an amazing movie, by the way and I really love it. So, I hope you enjoy,**_

_**Romain**_

_**The club was full of horny men tonight. My chef told me, that I have to get over 40 $ when I don't want to get fired. Easy thing, I thought. **_

_**I was the favourite girl, everyone wanted me and my pussy. **_

_**I actually had no idea why, but I kinda had this strange feeling tonight. Like I said, the club was full, but I haven't had seen a guy who is perfect for me. I know, as a stripper it doesn't matter who you actually fuck, but if it is an old, hairy man, then my pussy won't get wet, If you know what I mean.**_

_**I looked around and saw my chef, Dean. He walked straight towards me, with that pervert look he always has.**_

"_**Good afternoon, Mallory", he said nicely. **_

"_**Hi, Dean. What's up?", I asked.**_

_**He looked around, then he looked at me again.**_

"_**Like I said, 40$ tonight and you'll get 20$ and..me for an hour", he said with that pervert look again. I thought I had to throw up...**_

"_**Listen, I will get you your 40$ for tonight, but you can stick your dick in another ass, you won't get mine, asshole." **_

_**He smiled. "My dear, dear Mallory. You know I like it when you're angry", he said and touched my cheek. **_

_**I took a step back and looked him straight in the eyes. "Fuck off, I have to keep the customers happy and they won't be happy if you talk shit nobody actually wants to hear, so get your bitches, walk up the stairs, get you a room and then shut up", I sounded angrily.**_

_**All he did, was smiling at me. How much I could punch him right now...**_

"_**Ok, as you like. Then, I'm gonna get my bitches, walk with them upstairs, will get us a room and then...you're allowed to imagine the rest, baby", he whispered.**_

_**I rolled my eyes. "Fine, can I go to work now?"**_

_**He only nod and I walked past him. I went into my cabine and put my clothes of. My stripper clothes were a little G-String and tapes over my nipples. Men like it, I think.**_

_**When I was ready, I went outside the cabine and walked up the stage. My Co-Workers already had a few dollars, but I was stopped by Dean, this asshole.**_

_**Mission get 40$ for Dean could start. I started to dance slowly on my pole. A few men started to clap and pipe. **_

_**Suddenly, I felt something on my ass. **_

_**Oh, great. I have already 5$, thanks, I thought. I looked into the crowd and then I saw a young man with his friend, I think. I guessed him to be 19 or 20. He had drak brown hair and a really, really, really lovely face. I already imagined us in the VIP Room. My lips on his lips, his body...his penis. Oh my god, I'm already wet. **_

_**I walked towards them, they immediately saw me and his friend started to smile. Boy, I want your friend not you, I thought in my minds.**_

_**His friend looked very shy to the bottom. I have to make him more comfortable. I jumped off the stage and sat down on his lap. **_

_**He had to swallow. I will swallow something different if you want to, I thought again and smiled.**_

"_**Hi, what's your name?", I asked with my sex voice.**_

"_**Uhm..Tyler", he stuttered. Nice name...I will scream it afterwards., believe me.**_

"_**Nice name and how are you?", I teased him with my sexy stripper voice. His friend just stood next to us and looked. He actually bugged me.**_

"_**Good, thanks. What about you?", he asked shy.**_

"_**Oh, I'm pretty good", I said and ran my hands into his sexy hair. "I'm Mallory, by the way."**_

"_**Nice to meet you", he answered simply. I had to start a conversation, but not here.**_

"_**Yeah, me too, Tyler. So, do you want a private lapdance in the VIP Room?", I asked friendly.**_

_**He looked to his friend. He nod badly with his head. "Come on Tyler, we're here to have fun, let's have fun."**_

_**Tyler looked me in the eyes, his eye were blue-grey. Stunning...**_

"_**Ok", he sad simply. I got up and took his hand. Together, we went upstairs and he followed me into he VIP Room. **_

"_**Wait a secon, Tyler, but meanwhile, make yourself comfortable", I said sexily.**_

_**I had to speak to Dean, I just wanted to say, that I'll get more than 40$ tonight and that I want to have more than 20$.**_

_**I knocked on his door, which is only two doors away from the VIP Room.**_

"_**Who's there?", he asked.**_

"_**It's me, Mallory. I have to talk to you for a few minutes." **_

_**He opened the door and looked at me with his pervert look again. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.**_

"_**You look sexy, you want to come in?"**_

"_**No, I have a customer in the VIP Room and that's why I wanted to talk to you.."**_

"_**You want to say me, that you'll gain more dollars and then you want more money", he said untouched.**_

"_**Urgh, yes..kinda...", I said nervously.**_

"_**Well, Mallory. Because you got someone in the VIP Room, you'll get 20 more dollars, but if he won't be happy or I'll get a complaint, then you'll be fired, ok?", he said.**_

_**I swallowed. "Yes, Dean and thanks. A lot."**_

_**He smiled at me and touched my cheek again, I wanted to chip off his hand, but didn't.**_

_**He slowly closed the door and I walked into the VIP Room where Tyler already sat in a chair. The hands, he had crossed over the chest. **_

"_**Okay, Tylor, are you ready for some fun?", I asked sexy. I felt how stiff he was.**_

"_**Uhm...I don't know I've never been into a strip club and I don't know what to do", he said nervously.**_

"_**Don't worry, Tyler. You, you don't have to do anything just let me do and I swear, you won't regret it. I'm pretty good, believe me and I give veery good heads, but If you want me to do oral, it costs 100$ and you hae to use a condom, but I can also do a handjob, it only costs 50$, you have the choice", I explained to him.**_

_**Tyler looked absolutely confused, that was kinda sweet. "Oh, ok, but..uh..", he stutterd.**_

_**I sat down on his lap again and scratched his neck. He closed his eyes. I got him, I thought happily.**_

"_**Have you ever had sex?", I asked him while I was scratching his neck slowly.**_

_**He opened up his eyes quickly. He starred at me, ok, obviously my breasts, but I like that. He answered when he looked in my eyes again. "No, I've never had", he answered simply and I was shocked. How, I mean how can he come to a strip club, but never been fucked? He seems like 20 and is a virgin, I am only 16 and I already had my first sex in the age of 14. I couldn't fuck him, I mean, the first sex normally should be an event, you'll never forget, but in a good way. In a strip club, the only thing you want is wild, hard and sex without feelings. **_

"_**Tyler, I'm sorry, but we can't have sex tonight, I mean, it would be your first sex ever and...Sorry, I can't", I said sadly. **_

"_**No probleme, I had to tell you earlier, but you were too persistent", he whispered. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Tyler. I feel very bad right now."**_

_**He shock his head. "It's not your fault, I mean, if I wouldn't have gone here tonight, this might not happened."**_

_**I locked on his chest, I felt very sorry for him. "Like I said, I'm sorry, Tyler."**_

"_**Like I said, it's okay, it's not your fault. So, will you get money nevertheless?", Tyler asked nicely and bit sadly.**_

_**Shit, I forgot! If I won't get over 40$ tonight, I'll get fired, fuck it!**_

"_**Fuck, I promised my chef to gain over 40$ and I only have 5$. When I don't get them, I'll get fired", I said troubled. **_

_**Tyler thought about something. "Maybe, I can pay you without having sex, I mean, if you know what I mean?"**_

_**That was a great idea, but receive money without did something feels very bad.**_

"_**But Tyler, that would be wastefulness for yourself", I said.**_

_**He sighed. "I know, but you won't get fired and my friend won't laugh at me, when he gets that I payed you, so he actually thinks, we had...you know what I mean."**_

"_**Maybe you're right, but I feel bad for you", I sighed. He touched my cheek. My skin tingled where he touched me. **_

_**What is happening right now?, I thought. That wasn't even normal. I have to get outta here, now!**_

"_**Tyler, you have to go now, please and don't be mad at me."**_

"_**I'm not mad at you, here your money", he said and gae me 70$.**_

"_**Wow. Thanks ", was the only thing I could say at this moment. **_

_**Tyler smiled, I stood up and I took his hand. Together we went upstairs again.**_

"_**Thanks, Tyler. For everything", I said and smiled shy. Why do I smile shy? WHY!?**_

"_**You're welcome, Mallory and I hope you won't get fired", Tyler said friendly and suddenly he hugged me. I could feel his muscular chest. Nice, I thought. **_

_**When he let me go, I said goodbye and gave him a little kiss on his cheek.**_

_**Tyler went back to his friend who still sat on his chair he was before we went in the room.**_

_**Tyler turned around and looked at me, my heart suddenly skipped a beat, when he smiled the last time at me and I smiled automatically back.**_

_**At this point I was aboslutely positive, that I will never ever meet Tyler again, but the fortune, didn't want it that way.**_

_**Okay guys, this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it and I just wanted to say, that Tyllory is my biggest OTP at the moment, thanks for reading and good night,**_

_**Romain**_


	2. The second meeting

_**I can't stop writing which is very creepy, because I'm a lazy person. I don't want to talk so long, here's the new chapter, hope you'll enjoy.**_

_**Romain**_

_**I nervously went upstairs again, to give Dean his money I got from Tyler for just doing nothing.**_

_**Tyler actually is a really nice person and he looks hot too. Especially his musuclar chest, holy mother of fuck. He definitely makes me horny.**_

_**I knocked on Dean's door and waited a few seconds.**_

"_**Who's there?", he asked again.**_

"_**It's me, Mallory. I've got your money", I sad loudly so he could hear me.**_

_**Dean opened the door again and had to be careful not to puke, because he was naked. He had no clothes, no nothing. NOTHING! Eww, that is a horrible view. **_

_**Dean smiled and looked at me like HE likes what he sees. I mean, sure, I only had a very short hot pant and tapes over my nipples, like I said, men like it.**_

"_**So, you've got my money", he said and looked at my breasts. He was such a pervert asshole.**_

"_**Yes, I got 70$", I answered.**_

_**He paused before he talked. "Only 70$?" **_

_**Was he fucking serious? He should be happy I got it at least.**_

"_**Uh, yeah. He hadn't enough money to I only did one handjob and fucked him. Together it makes 50$ plus 20$ is 70$, little Dean", I said sarcastically and had to laugh a bit. **_

"_**I thought you'd get more, but it's okay, you won't get fired", he said a bit pissed of. "You're allowed to go home, Mallory."**_

"_**What is with my money?", I asked.**_

"_**Oh yeah right, I almost forgot, here you'll get 45$, buy something nice, little Mallory", he said sarcastically and he was the one who smiled now.**_

"_**Thanks Dean and, can you please, pull on some pants, the view is horrible, thanks in advance", I said without looking at him.**_

_**Now he laughed. "You were the one who said I should fuck my bitches, you remember?"**_

_**Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid. "You're such an idiot, Dean", I said and went down the stairs into the cabine to pull off my strip outfit.**_

_**When I was ready, I went out the club and walked into my favourite pub to get my daily sandwich. **_

_**I only had to walk five minutes, till I got there. I opened the pub door and I couldn't believe my eyes. **_

_**Tyler sat on the bar with a beer and a newspaper in his hand. I wanted to go outside again, but I've never been a pussy in my entire life and I won't become one. I walked towards the bar, next to Tyler. First, he didn't notice me, but when I said I wanted a sandwich, he noticed my voice and turned his head in my direction.**_

_**He marveled as he saw me. "Hi, Mallory."**_

_**I smiled at him and looked at the chef, Mario who made my sandwich. "Hi", I whispered.**_

"_**I didn't believe I will ever see you again", he said. Yeah, me too, honey...**_

"_**I know, me too. So, how are you? What did you tell your friend?", I asked him while I was still looking at Mario.**_

_**He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Uhm..he asked me how it was and I said it was good."**_

_**Good. Yeah, it was actually kinda good, not being able to have sex with a stranger just to talk. It was good.**_

"_**So, no details?"**_

"_**Nope, no details."**_

_**Tyler drunk from his beer and he looked at me. "You want too?"**_

_**I grabbed the bottle and drunk a sip and gave it him back. "Thanks", I whispered.**_

"_**You're welcome. How was the rest of the day?", he asked.**_

"_**It went well, but, the only thing which was awful, was when I saw the dick of my chef. The most horrible view I've ever got in my entire life."**_

_**He laughed and I had to laugh too. "Must've been awful."**_

"_**Oh yes, it definitely was", I laughed.**_

"_**Here, your sandwich", said Mario when the sandwich was ready to get eaten by me.**_

"_**Thanks, Mario", I said nicely and gave him 2$. Tyler drunk the rest of his beer. "Should I bring you home?, he asked.**_

"_**Uhm, if you want to, okay", I answered. **_

_**We got up and went outside to Tyler's car. A black Volvo, very nice.**_

"_**You got a nice car, I really like it", I said when we got into his car.**_

"_**Thanks, Mallory. I'm glad you like it, it's new I just bought him."**_

"_**Nice", I said simply.**_

_**I definitely had to start a conversation. "I warn you, my house looks really creepy. Dean sells it only on strippers so it looks a bit...defaced."**_

_**Tyler smiled. "Thanks for the advice, but I bet my house is as defaced as yours."**_

"_**Really?", I asked surprised. I could not imagine that Tyler lives in an ugly house without a kitchen. **_

"_**Yes, I life with Sam, the guy was in the club too, in a little house in Indianapolis. We're actually here for a convention."**_

_**Oh, a convention. "Which convention? What are you doing?", I asked him.**_

"_**Actually, Sam has to go to the convention, I'm only his companion."**_

"_**And what does Sam do?"**_

"_**He works in his uncle's sanitary equipment, kinda boring for me", he said while we stopped on traffic lights.**_

"_**But a way better than my job", I whispered sadly. Tyler looked at me and then on the street again. "Why are you actually working there?"**_

"_**Long story", I said.**_

"_**I'm a good listener", he said nicely. I sighed, I didn't want to tell him about my story.**_

"_**Please, can we talk about something else?", I asked.**_

"_**Sure", he answered confused. "How old are you, Mallory?"**_

_**I sighed again. "16."**_

"_**I already thought that you're younger than 18."**_

"_**How old are you?", I asked Tyler.**_

"_**I'm 18, but I will turn 19 in two weeks", he answered with a smile. I kinda loved his smile, it was cute and shy.**_

"_**Nice", was the only thing I said. **_

"_**In which street do you live?", Tyler asked me, when the light turned finally green.**_

"_**Westroad, the only white house. You will find it quickly."**_

_**We didn't talk since we got to my house. "Thanks for driving me, Tyler."**_

"_**No probleme, I hope you'll have a good night, Mallory."**_

_**I nod and he hugged me again so I could feel his chest again. I shighed, but it was a good sigh. It was a sigh of secureness.**_

"_**Goodnight, Tyler", I said, when I unlocked my door.**_

"_**Goodnight", he said and dissapeared.**_

_**I went into my house and lighted up some candles, because it was too dark in here. Dean always turns off the electricity, because I don't want to suck his fucking ugly, hairy dick. **_

_**I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, before I went to bed. Tomorrow will be a hard day for me, because tomorrow the club had opened from 4pm until 1am.**_

_**This was the first night, I dreamt of Tyler and it was an awesome dream.**_


	3. Where's Tyler?

_**The dream was very fucking creepy. For me. In the dream, Tyler and I were on a beach. Tyler was shirtless so I could see his perfect abs, which was the best part of the dream. Then, we went to a restaurant and suddenly a girl came up and said that Tyler was her boyfriend and that I should fuck myself off. Like, bitch hello, I'm Mallory, no one tells me when I should fuck off.**_

_**Anyways, I was shocked that I felt a little bit jealous of the girl who said she's Tyler's girlfriend, because I've never felt jealous of anyone.**_

_**Since I met Tyler, there's something wrong with me, definitely.**_

_**At 5am I woke up, because I couldn't sleep any longer. I decided to smoke some weed. **_

_**I know smoking isn't a good thing, but If you'd have my job, then you have to be happy all the time and this is just reachable if you're taking some drugs, I mean I'm not addicted, so everything's fine.**_

_**I lighted up my cigarette inhaled the nicotine. **_

_**Suddenly my handy rang. I picked it up.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hi Mallory, It's Dean." **_

_**I sighed, damn. It's only quarter past five and I'm already pissed.**_

"_**What do you want, Dean?", I asked pissed.**_

"_**Why so pissed, baby?", Dean asked.**_

"_**Don't call me baby, fag."**_

"_**Okay, okay, calm down. I just wanted to say, that you don't have to work today. Taira will take your part today. I hope that's okay?"**_

"_**Since when do you actually care if something is okay or not?", I asked still pissed.**_

_**Dean sighed. "I just wanted to be friendly. I know, sometimes, I'm not nice at all, but that's just because I'm your chef."**_

_**Wow..**_

"_**Bla fucking bla, it's 5am in the morning and you're calling people although they still sleep."**_

"_**You didn't sleep", he said and I could hear his laugh.**_

"_**Are you finish? I'm gonna sleep again, because I don't have to work today, ok? Ok, bye Dean."**_

"_**Goodbye, Mallory. Have a nice day", Dean said and hung up.**_

_**Finally, this dickhead bothers me, like a lot. But at least I have a free day, but what am I going to do? I don't have friends here in New Orleans. Ok, I hate people, but the only person I like, is Tyler. But he might still be sleeping, so I didn't want to wake him up. I will wait till 10am.**_

_**Five fucking hours. How am I going to survive them?**_

_**Maybe I could clean the house? No.**_

_**Maybe I could clean the yard? No.**_

_**Maybe I could take a walk outside? No, I'm too lazy at the moment.**_

_**Maybe I could sleep again? Yes, awesome idea.**_

_**So, I went to bed again and slept for like five hours. At half past ten I finally woke up again. That's my time to call Tyler, but wait a second. I don't even have his number. Wow, Mallory, you're the most clever person who lives on this planet.**_

_**I decided to take a walk, because maybe I would see him outside or at least in the pub I met him yesterday.**_

_**I locked the door and put the key into the mailbox. I would lose the key if I didn't.**_

_**I walked past the streets, nobody was outside yet although it's already 10am. Weird people, I thought.**_

_**I arrived the pub, but I didn't see Tyler. Why don't I know where he lives? The I remembered, that he said his brother and he live together in a little house, but I don't know where, so that's a probleme. What should I do?**_

_**Asking somebody? No, because no one was outside yet.**_

_**Shouting Tyler so he can hear me? Definitely not.**_

_**Just walking around and try my luck maybe I'll find him? Best thing I can do at the moment.**_

_**So I continued walking. After 20 minutes I was too tired to walk one mete more. I sat down on a banc and chilled a few minutes. **_

_**At this moment I saw someone I know. Can this actually happen? Oh my god, I don't know, but Tyler's brother, I think his name was Sam, just walked past me without seeing me.**_

_**I got up and ran.**_

"_**Sam, wait!"; I shouted. Sam turned around and looked confused, but then he recognizeed me.**_

"_**Oh, hi Mallory", he said.**_

"_**Hi", I said knackerd.**_

"_**Did you do a marathon or something or why are you so puffed?", he laughed. Why is everyone laughing at me? That's not fair..**_

"_**I actually wanted to call Tyler, but then I realized I don't have his phone number, then I wanted to look for him, but I didn't know where he lives, the only thing I knew was that you live with him in a little house here in New Orleans."**_

"_**You're right, maybe I can give you his number and then you can call him", Sam said friendly.**_

"_**Thanks, that would be amazing."**_

_**Sam wrote down a number on a piece of paper and gave it to me.**_

"_**Thanks, Sam. Thanks a lot", I said.**_

"_**You're welcome..So, will you tell me about yesterday?", he asked shy.**_

_**Yesterday..yesterday..Oh..yesterday...**_

"_**Uhm..where should I beginn, I mean Tyler is very, very hot and he's incredibly good in bed, holy fuck", I lied. I had to lie, I mean I couldn't tell Tyler's brother that Tyler is still a virgin and that we didn't have sex, because I didn't want it and that he gave me money for doing nothing.**_

"_**Really?", Sam marveld.**_

"_**Yup", I said and I hoped I sounded convincingly.**_

"_**Okay, that's all I wanted to know. I hope we'll meet again, Mallory."**_

"_**Yeah, me too, goodbye Sam and thanks for the number again", I said friendly.**_

"_**You're welcome and I hope you two will have fun tonight like you had yesterday", Sam said and winked at me.**_

_**I smiled, turned around and walked home. First, It thought I would never ever see Tyler again. Second, I didn't think I'd get his phone number and third, I didn't think I'll call him. **_

_**Damn you universe, why are you doing this to me?**_


End file.
